


Holiday in Handcuffs

by TaleaCorven



Series: All Bingo Winterfest 2018 [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega!Heath Slater, Rutting, alpha!rhyno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: As if Christmas time isn't already stressful enough, Heath has to pick his mate up from a place that is far from being festive.





	Holiday in Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> For [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Winterfest 2018  
> Prompt: Holiday in Handcuffs  
> and [Hurt/Comfort Bingo](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org) – Round 9  
> Prompt: arrest

Driving through the winter landscape, Heath couldn't believe he had to do this. Why now?

_  
"Sir, your mate was in a brawl with other Alphas." _

_ "Oh my god. Is he okay?" _

_ "He's arrested. You have to post bail." _

_ "I'll be right there." _

_ As soon as Heath had hung up the phone, he already picked it up again. "Mom, can you come over and watch the kids? I gotta take care of something important." _

_ "Dad, I'm 15. I don't need a babysitter." _

_ "Not now, Brandi Lynn, please!" _

_ "Is your mate in trouble again?" _

_ "Mom, he's not like that..." _

_ "But it's true, isn't it?" _

_   
_ Rhyno stared at the bars. He felt terrible. His entire body hurt, not only the injuries from the brawl but also his sore muscles from going into rut a few hours ago. His wrists were still in handcuffs, although thankfully in front of his body and not behind his back. Sometimes police officers could show mercy.

It wasn't the first time he was in jail but the first time since he had moved in with Heath. He hated it every time. It was cold. The bench he was sitting on was uncomfortable, and he was sure he had seen a rat earlier. But the worst thing of all was that he had disappointed his mate. It was one day before Christmas, and he knew that this time of the year was already stressful enough for Heath.

Before he had met the Omega, Rhyno had never considered having kids. He didn't even like them, or at least he had thought so. Heath's seven kids had four different Alpha parents. Rhyno wasn't one of them, but they had accepted him as an _ uncle.  _ Maybe someday he would even be something like a stepfather to them. He hoped so. But maybe it was already too late. Maybe Heath didn't want someone as violent as Rhyno as his mate. Maybe he would never see him again.   
  


Heath followed the guard through the dimly lit hallway. It was quiet, except for the sound of their footsteps and the keys rattling unpleasantly. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he had already picked up the stressed scent of his mate. Finally, they reached the cell. The guard waited at some distance while Heath stepped in front of the barred door. Rhyno looked up, surprised. He had a black eye, and his right hand was bandaged. Heath was sure the other guys were in worse conditions.

"I'm sorry." Rhyno sounded tired.

"You should be."

"They gave me something against my rut." Rhyno realized the sedative shot was the reason why he hadn't been able to smell his mate earlier.

"I know. They told me." Heath sighed. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"They talked trash about you." The brawl hadn't been planned. Rhyno wanted to change – for Heath. He didn't want to be a troublemaker anymore. He had just bought some groceries and put them in the car when he heard some Alphas in the parking lot saying all those ugly things about Heath and his kids. Rhyno wouldn't let anyone talk like that about his new family. It made him so angry that he went into rut, and then everything happened really fast.

"I know," Heath said. "They always do. You gotta ignore that. They aren't worth it. You're better than that."

Rhyno lowered his head. "I understand if you'll leave me here. But plea–"

"What the hell are you talking about? I already posted bail. Let's go home and celebrate Christmas with our eight kids."

"Seven," Rhyno corrected him. He didn't blame Heath for getting confused. Sometimes it was hard to keep track of it.

"Actually..." Heath smiled and put his hand on his belly.

"No way!" Rhyno jumped up and stared at the Omega.

"Merry Christmas!" Heath grinned while the guard opened the door. "I didn't want to tell you in a place like this... But I thought you might need something to cheer you up."

Rhyno couldn't get out of the cell quick enough. He wanted to hug his mate, but he was still in handcuffs. So he just kissed Heath's cheek. "I love you so much. I promise I won't do anything stupid again. This is the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten."

Heath chuckled. He wasn't sure if Rhyno would be able to keep that promise. But he knew that his love was genuine, and – unlike the other Alphas – he would not leave Heath and his family.

 

 


End file.
